Project:Chat/Logs/05 March 2018
00:21:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 00:50:29 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:42 Test 00:50:47 Huh 01:01:39 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:04:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:18:10 hm 01:18:18 Oh there you are 01:18:24 Just a question 01:18:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:18:28 what’s up? 01:18:30 H- Damm- Hi again 01:18:38 So 01:18:55 Do we need 1 or 2 bots to have communication go both ways? 01:19:05 just one 01:19:18 but unfortunately the chatbot-rb framework does not currently support a bridge function 01:19:19 e.g. 01:19:27 talking to the bot in Discord & having it relay the messages to Chat 01:19:41 so we are waiting for someone to develop that extension 01:20:38 Okir 01:20:47 anything else? 01:21:10 btw czech Discord 01:21:15 How would Kicking and PM's work? 01:21:35 depends 01:21:44 It is more than likely that it would not be possible to kick from Discord 01:21:56 but we might be able to make a command that the bot recognizes 01:22:14 Or staff could kick the bot of the user 01:22:25 there’s only ever one bot 01:22:25 Which would send a signal to Ozun to kick that person 01:22:29 kick the bot, bridge dies 01:22:30 oh 01:22:31 hm 01:22:36 I was thinking more along the lines of 01:22:43 commands 01:22:45 so that if you were to say “!kek ” the bot 01:22:55 oof didn’t finish typing 01:22:56 -!- Tacocat247 was kicked from Special:Chat by Tacocat247 01:22:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:01 You mean like that? 01:23:05 no 01:23:11 I mean that you use that command in Discord 01:23:12 & then the bot 01:23:14 Heh 01:23:14 kicks the person for you 01:23:22 rather than having you kick them with your own account 01:26:37 Okie 03:55:56 -!- Cloudburster has joined Special:Chat 04:06:30 -!- Cloudburster has joined Special:Chat 04:06:38 -!- Cloudburster has joined Special:Chat 04:07:19 -!- Cloudburster has left Special:Chat 08:03:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 08:10:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:58:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:19:00 -!- KevinPaoloZero has joined Special:Chat 09:19:02 hi 09:19:52 -!- KevinPaoloZero has joined Special:Chat 12:19:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:21:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:04:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:04:44 breb 13:06:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:12:47 rawr 13:21:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:22:50 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171669 13:22:54 czech it lads 13:25:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:26:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:37:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:37:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:37:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:37:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:38:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:38:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:39:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:39:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:40:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:40:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:40:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:21:08 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:32:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:51:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:56:27 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:57:41 no 16:05:58 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:05:59 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:30:16 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:44:06 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:13:32 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:29:37 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:41:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:41:33 22:57, February 28, 2018 @Özün Oldun (wall | contribs) banned @Savaphoong (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 WEEK, ends 22:57, March 7, 2018 (Auto-banned for matching anti-spam rules - if you believe this is an error, contact an Administrator.) 18:34:00 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 19:14:03 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:24:12 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:13 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:14 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:20 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:26 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:31 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:35 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:36 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:39 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:42 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:47 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:52 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:57 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:24:57 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:00 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:04 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:10 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:15 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:17 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:18 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:20 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:24 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:29 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:34 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:41 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:42 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:52 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:53 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:25:56 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:01 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:05 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:10 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:13 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:14 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:17 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:19 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:24 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:29 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:33 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:36 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:41 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:43 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:48 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:53 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:56 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:26:57 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:00 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:01 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:02 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:03 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:05 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:07 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:11 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:16 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:21 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:22 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:23 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:26 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:27:56 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 21:45:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:45:13 ### 22:16:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:20:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:20:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:20:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:34:14 a 23:00:08 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:00:31 Well hi there! 2018 03 05